familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hidden Hills, California
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Steve Freedland |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = Incorporated |established_date3 = October 19, 1961 |area_magnitude = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 1.69 | area_land_sq_mi = 1.69 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 | area_total_km2 = 4.37 | area_land_km2 = 4.37 | area_water_km2 = 0.00 | area_water_percent = | area_note = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = |elevation_m = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_note = |population_footnotes = |population_total = 1856 |population_density_km2 = 440.16 |population_density_sq_mi = 1139.73 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 91302 |area_code_type = Area codes |area_code = 747 and 818 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |footnotes = "Boundary Map and Geodata for the City of Hidden Hills in California, U.S.A.". MapTechnica.com. Retrieved 16 April 2016 | website = https://hiddenhillscity.org/ |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 1925 }} Hidden Hills is a city and gated community in Los Angeles County, California, next to Calabasas in the west San Fernando Valley. It is notable for being home to many actors and celebrities. Geography and history Hidden Hills is in the southern Simi Hills Transverse range near the Santa Monica Mountains. The community was designed and developed in the 1950s by A.E. Hanson, a renowned Southern California landscape architect and planned community developer. His earlier projects included Rolling Hills and Palos Verdes Estates, and the 1920s Beverly Hills Harold Lloyd Estate Greenacres. It is a gated residential community with an area of , all land. An elementary school is publicly accessible at one of the three gates to the community. The city has a summer camp for children, community and children's theatre programs, annual parades, carnivals, parties, welcome wagon, snow days, and weekly community-wide barbecues all summer long. Hidden Hills is bordered on the north by the nature reserve and greenbelt of the Upper Las Virgenes Canyon Open Space Preserve, a park with miles of equestrian, hiking, and mountain biking trails. Nearby to the south is the pioneer Leonis Adobe National Historic Landmark, with gardens and a historical Museum. It's across the historic El Camino Real of the Spanish Las Californias and Mexican Alta California eras, now U.S. Route 101. The city was the setting of a short-lived NBC sitcom called Hidden Hills, which aired in 2002–03. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 1,875 people, 568 households, and 506 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,135.0 inhabitants per square mile (438.8/km²). There were 592 housing units at an average density of 358.3 per square mile (138.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 88.70% White, 0.44% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 2.71% Asian, 1.55% from other races, and 1.83% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.24% of the population. There were 568 households out of which 50.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 81.7% were married couples living together, 5.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 10.9% were non-families. 7.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.30 and the average family size was 3.39. In the city, the population was spread out with 33.0% under the age of 18, 4.2% from 18 to 24, 20.9% from 25 to 44, 31.9% from 45 to 64, and 10.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females, there were 92.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.6 males. Females had a median income of $95,667. The per capita income for the city was $194,096. No families and no individuals were below the poverty line. 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Hidden Hills had a population of 1,856. The population density was 1,099.1 people per square mile (424.4/km²). The racial makeup of Hidden Hills was 1,713 (92.3%) White (87.4% Non-Hispanic White), 37 (2.0%) African American, 3 (0.2%) Native American, 42 (2.3%) Asian, 1 (0.1%) Pacific Islander, 30 (1.6%) from other races, and 30 (1.6%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 123 persons (6.6%). The Census reported that 1,856 people (100% of the population) lived in households, 0 (0%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 0 (0%) were institutionalized. There were 593 households, out of which 269 (45.4%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 453 (76.4%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 40 (6.7%) had a female householder with no husband present, 24 (4.0%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 9 (1.5%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 6 (1.0%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 61 households (10.3%) were made up of individuals and 39 (6.6%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.13. There were 517 families (87.2% of all households); the average family size was 3.30. The population was spread out with 531 people (28.6%) under the age of 18, 125 people (6.7%) aged 18 to 24, 245 people (13.2%) aged 25 to 44, 660 people (35.6%) aged 45 to 64, and 295 people (15.9%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45.8 years. For every 100 females, there were 96.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.6 males. There were 626 housing units at an average density of 370.7 per square mile (143.1/km²), of which 552 (93.1%) were owner-occupied, and 41 (6.9%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.4%; the rental vacancy rate was 4.7%. 1,743 people (93.9% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 113 people (6.1%) lived in rental housing units. According to the United States Census Bureau, Hidden Hills has a median household income of $203,199. No families and no individuals were below the poverty line. 2011 and 2012 In 2011 and 2012 it was the richest "place" in the United States, followed by Chevy Chase, Maryland.Hidden Hills, Chevy Chase have richest populations, American City Business Journals, September 13, 2011 Government In the California State Legislature, Hidden Hills is in , and . In the United States House of Representatives, Hidden Hills is in . Services The Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department (LASD) operates the Malibu/Lost Hills Station in Calabasas, serving Hidden Hills."Malibu/Lost Hills Station ." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010."Calabasas city, California ." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. The Los Angeles County Fire Department (LACoFD) handles fire service calls for Hidden Hills. Notable people ]] ]] *Marc Anthony *Frankie Avalon, musician *Catherine Bell, actress, producer *Edgar Buchanan Charles Starrett - One Fan's Journey|url = https://stevesomething.wordpress.com/tag/the-homes-of-edgar-buchanan/|website = stevesomething.wordpress.com|accessdate = 2016-01-02}} *Tyson Chandler, professional basketball player *Eddie CibrianChelsea White, 'New beginnings': LeAnn Rimes jets into LA to move into new Hidden Hills home (which she bought for $3m... almost half price), The Daily Mail, March 19, 2013Erika Riggs, Leann Rimes and Eddie Cibrian buy in Hidden Hills, NBC News, February 26, 2013LeAnn Rimes, Eddie Cibrian Buy Hidden Hills Mansion for $3 Million on Short Sale: Pictures, Us Weekly, 2013 *Miley Cyrus, singer, songwriter, actress *Drake, musician *Melissa Etheridge *Taylor Hawkins, drummer for the Foo Fighters *Caitlyn Jenner, Olympic athleteBritney Spears Buys $18.9M Mansion in Hidden Hills, CA, NBC Bay Area''Lisa Gutman, Luxury Homes by Keller Williams, Keller Williams Realty, hiddenhills.com *Kendall Jenner, model, socialite *Kris Jenner, socialite *Kylie Jenner, model, socialite *Kim Kardashian, television personality *Jamie Foxx, actor *Marie McDonald, actress, singer *Ozzy OsbourneFred Schruers, Sharon and Ozzy Obsourne At Home, ''Architectural Digest, 2011Looks Like Jessica Simpson Did Buy Osbourne Home in Hidden Hills, Calif., AOL, February 12, 2013 *Sharon Osbourne *Denise Richards, actress and model *Jeff Porcaro, musician *Trevor Plouffe, major league baseball player. *LeAnn Rimes *Josh Satin, major league baseball player *Travis Scott, rapper, songwriter *Sinbad, stand-up comedian, actor *Britney Spears, pop singer *Abel Tesfaye, The Weeknd *Ronald Tutor *Kanye West, rapper and producer See also References External links * *L.A.Mountains Official Upper Las Virgenes Canyon Park website. *Trails.org: Las Virgenes Open Space trails website. *SMMC: Upper Las Virgenes Canyon Park: Geology webpage. Category:Hidden Hills, California Category:Cities in Los Angeles County, California Category:Communities in the San Fernando Valley Category:Simi Hills Category:Gated communities in California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Settlements established in 1961 Category:1961 establishments in California